Miss Nettle's return
by Storyfairy10
Summary: What happens when Miss Nettle comes back for Sofia, Desmond, and James. Luckily, Sofia has her big brother looking out for her. I recommend watching the episode "Make Way For Miss Nettle" before reading this.


**Note: I do not own Sofia the first. Also, I recommend watching the episode "Make Way for Miss Nettle" before reading this.**

Sofia was on the enchanted swing set at Royal Prep. She knew that it often went out of control, but she knew that there had to be a secret to controlling it, and she was going to find it. After all, It was the perfect chance. It was after school, but their carriage was going to be late, so she and her brother had some time to play on the playground of the school. Amber would have been with them, but she was going to a friend's house.

She just sat down on the swing set when James walked up to her, holding a book. "What are you doing, Sofia?" James asked. "I only showed you the enchanted swing set as a prank."

"I know," Sofia said. "But the fairies wouldn't have put it here if it would throw people off. There must be some way to control it, and I'm going to figure it out."

James smiled. "Sounds cool," he said. "Just let me go to the library to return a book I burrowed and I'll help."

"Sure," Sofia said.

James walked into the school and Sofia started going on the swing. At the start, it seemed to be going fine. However, she quickly began to lose control and she fell into a fountain.

"Well, I almost had it," Sofia said. She saw a hand reach out and she grabbed it. She looked, and was surprised at who it was.

"Miss Nettle," Sofia gasped. She tried to pull away, but Miss Nettle was too strong and she pulled Sofia out of the fountain.

"Hello, dear," Miss Nettle said. "I'm glad that you still remember me."

"What do you want?" Sofia asked, still struggling to pull away from the fairy's grip.

"You, your brother and that other annoying kid, Desmond, humiliated me and stopped me from being the most powerful fairy anyone had ever known. I'm not going to let that go away unpunished."

"Well, Desmond's not here," Sofia said. "I'm alone here." She was desperately hoping that James gets distracted or something so he wouldn't see Miss Nettle. She scared Sofia, and she didn't want her to do anything to her brother.

"Really?" Miss Nettle said. "Too bad. Then again, one is better than nothing."

"What are you going to do with me?" Sofia asked, trying to sound brave.

Miss Nettle thought for a moment. "I have the perfect spell for you," she said with an evil smirk. With that, she waved her magic wand.

At first, she didn't feel anything. Then, she felt a little weird. Miss Nettle let go of Sofia's wrist, and she looked to see her reflection in the fountain. She gasped at what she saw.

Miss Nettle's spell completely changed her. She had blue skin, pointed ears, and pink eyes.

"You humiliate me, and I'll humiliate you," Miss Nettle said.

Sofia turned towards Miss Nettle. "The fairies will change me back," Sofia said.

Miss Nettle laughed. "They'll try," she said. " I'm sure of that. But I'm more powerful than all three of them combined now. They can't do a thing."

Just then, a rock came flying and hit Miss Nettle's wand, sending it away. "Run, Sofia!" She heard a familiar voice say.

She looked up. It was James! Quickly, she ran towards James and together, they ran away from Miss Nettle.

They didn't stop until they were far from Miss Nettle and they found a closet inside the school to hide in. For what seemed like hours,they just sat down and caught their breaths.

"Did Miss Nettle do that do you?" James asked at last.

Sofia knew what James was talking about. She nodded and began to cry. "S..She wanted to get revenge for what we done when she tried to find the fairies' magic spell book," she said.

James hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Sofia," he said. "If I was there sooner, I could've stopped her before she did this to you."

Sofia wiped her tears. "It's not your fault," she said. "You had to go to the library and you didn't know that Miss Nettle came back. Besides, I was hoping that you didn't come."

"What?" James asked, surprised. "Why not?"

"She wanted to get revenge on you and Desmond as well," Sofia said. "I didn't want her to do anything to you."

"Yeah, but look at what she did to you!" James exclaimed. He stood up, an angry expression forming on his face. "I'm not going to let her get away with this. No one messes with my sister and gets away with it."

Sofia grabbed his wrist. "You can't look for her," she said. "She said that she's more powerful than all the headmistresses combined. I don't know if that's true or not, but if it is, then she's too dangerous to face without magic."

James sighed. "I guess you're right," he said. "But what do we do now?"

"We have to tell the fairies," Sofia said. "Miss Nettle may have been lying about her power, and if she was, then that means that the fairies can turn me back to normal. And even if they can't, they should know that Miss Nettle is back."

James nodded. "You're right, Sofia," he said. He cautiously opened the door and peaked out. "The coast is clear," he said. "We should go now."

"O.K," Sofia said. They ran from the closet and did not stop until they reached the headmistresses' office.

James noticed that Sofia was hesitant to knock on the door. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What if the fairies can't change me back and I'm like this forever?" She asked, fighting back tears.

James put a comforting hand on Sofia's shoulder. "No matter what happens, I'll be here for you," he said. "Just remember that even if they can't reverse the spell, they can stop Miss Nettle from using her magic on anyone else."

"You're right," Sofia said. She knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Miss Flora opened the door.

"Oh my," she said when she opened the door. "Why don't you two come inside and tell us how this happened?"

"Thank you," Sofia said. She and James went into the office and saw Miss Fauna and Miss Merryweather sitting there. They looked surprised when they saw Sofia and got up from their seats and rushed to the children..

"What happened?" Miss Fauna asked, concerned.

"Miss Nettle's back," James said. "She did this to Sofia."


End file.
